


元气满满米拉克

by Solilian_of_Summerset



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, As a mer i have to say, Bestiality, Bottom Miraak, Discipline, Don’t agree with ‘Dragon Cult is from Tamerial’, Dragon War of Merethic Era, Ghost Sea is full of memories, History of The Decline and Fall of the Dragon Cult, It came to Tamerial with Ysmir, Konahrik is Vahlok the Jailor, Lore of Elder Scroll, M/M, Shor should be The Rebel or The Knight, Tentacle Sex, The Lusty Argonian Maid, The Lusty Nord Dragonborn, of The Dragon(a.k.a. Aka) is The King of Gods, shame of you men
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solilian_of_Summerset/pseuds/Solilian_of_Summerset
Summary: 元气满满的叛军米拉克与正经的众王之王科纳瑞克。





	元气满满米拉克

**Author's Note:**

> 模仿元气满满的亚龙人女仆格式；小黄文；已坑。  
All米

元气满满米拉克

第一幕

科纳瑞克：米拉克，这么晚了，怎么还不睡觉？

米拉克：我是来为你解除困惑的

科纳瑞克：怎么？对于财政问题你有想法？

米拉克：我的确有为你解乏的想法

科纳瑞克：别闹，现在已经有人开始起义了，我必须尽快找到安抚民众的方法

米拉克：派兵镇压不就好了？在这之前，你不认为需要先磨剑吗？

科纳瑞克：不需要武力镇压，更不需要磨剑！够了，米拉克，你现在就出去

米拉克：不，你需要，你需要最快地平定叛乱，也需要最快地获得快乐。现在，你很舒服，不是吗？

米拉克：真是一把锋利的剑，它需要一个剑鞘，对吧？科纳瑞克

科纳瑞克：你不知廉耻。

米拉克：廉耻是什么？我还就不知道了，今天，这把剑，必须插入它唯一合适的鞘

米拉克：tiid klo ul

米拉克：也许，这剑鞘还需要些油脂润滑，你不会等太久的，亲爱的科纳瑞克

科纳瑞克：我的剑不需要剑鞘

米拉克：当剑入鞘后，你会忘记这种想法的

米拉克：你的确需要剑鞘，不是吗？

科纳瑞克：那只是一些自然反应，不能说明什么

米拉克：你会承认的，你会的，夜还很长

—落幕—

第二幕

赫麦尤斯莫拉：你昨天为科纳瑞克找了个剑鞘？

米拉克：是又如何？

赫麦尤斯莫拉：我还以为，他将成为剑鞘呢？

米拉克：那样会很不舒服的

赫麦尤斯莫拉：不，也可以很舒服的，我来教你怎么舒服吧

米拉克：不用、啊！

赫麦尤斯莫拉：米拉克，你懂的，真是太少了，但我会教会你的，如何快乐地承受

米拉克：……

赫麦尤斯莫拉：不着急，慢慢地学

—落幕—

第三幕

米拉克：哈，我还要

赫麦尤斯莫拉：今天就到这里了，我可爱的小勇士

米拉克：再来一次吧，求你了

赫麦尤斯莫拉：不

米拉克：你还想怎样？我已经求你了，还不行吗？

赫麦尤斯莫拉：放弃你所有的尊严，我淫荡的母狗

米拉克：那我还是走吧

赫麦尤斯莫拉：你还认为自己可以逃出去吗？留在这里，永远为我效劳

米拉克：没有人会成为我的主人

赫麦尤斯莫拉：你会承认的，承认我是你唯一的主人

赫麦尤斯莫拉：想要吗？

米拉克：啊，啊，哼嗯

赫麦尤斯莫拉：不要一个人费劲了，这对你而言完全没感觉

米拉克：哈，啊

赫麦尤斯莫拉：这一切都很简单，只有你开口叫我主人，一切苦难都将结束

米拉克：……主人

赫麦尤斯莫拉：真是乖孩子，今晚，你的欲望会得到满足

—落幕—

第四幕

萨洛塔尔：这次去了好久，我们马上启程吧

米拉克：不，我不太舒服，等一会吧

萨洛塔尔：那个迪德拉欺负你了吗？

米拉克：不，只是玩脱了

萨洛塔尔：你在那里不就是学知识吗？还可以玩什么？

米拉克：做爱

萨洛塔尔：那是什么？为什么没有和我玩过？

米拉克：人类的交配方式，你不行

萨洛塔尔：可他也是迪德拉啊，为什么你就和他玩

米拉克：他浑身上下都是触手，你有吗？

萨洛塔尔：我有尾巴！

米拉克：他的触手很光滑……

萨洛塔尔：我可以把刺啃下来！然后你就会和我玩了，对吗？你很少陪我玩的，不是和其他人在一起，就是和其他龙在一起，或者去另一个世界，从来不陪我玩，明明你最初是我的仆人，为什么只为别人服务？

米拉克：我不是任何人的仆人，也不会为谁服务……但如果你愿意，我会陪你玩的，只有一次

—落幕—

第五幕

科纳瑞克：条件谈的怎么样？

沃坤：他们不同意，不肯接受这个较为柔和的政策

米拉克：直接武力镇压不就好了？

科纳瑞克：你怎么来了？

米拉克：怎么，我不能来？

科纳瑞克：我还以为你趁乱逃跑了呢

米拉克：怎么可能，你还在这里，我怎么会离开？沃坤、科洛西斯，你们先出去

科纳瑞克：我和米拉克有事要谈，出去吧

科纳瑞克：如果你不来捣乱，我早就策划出两全其美的方案了

米拉克：我们不是没有兵力，为什么非要和平解决？他们又不会因此感恩戴德

科纳瑞克：我也不需要感恩戴德，这是这样能少死些人而已

米拉克：又不是不能再生，死几个又算什么

米拉克：这天寒地冻，也不知道会冻死多少人？你怎么不去救？收起你的伪善，如果你真的善良，又怎么会无视我的爱慕

科纳瑞克：情感是不能强求的，我对你没有感情却对你好，难免会给你被爱的错觉，这样反倒是害了你

米拉克：所以，你自认为是为我好，可你根本不知道我的心有多痛

科纳瑞克：你宁可我骗你米拉克：对，来骗我吧

—落幕—

第六幕

米拉克：你的法杖呢？

科纳瑞克：在这里……

米拉克：不是那个，是这个，你不认为它需要擦拭了吗

科纳瑞克：前天已经擦过了

米拉克：那是三天前了，有很多灰尘会弄脏它

米拉克：今天，它依然需要擦拭，不是吗？我最爱的龙祭司，亲爱的科纳瑞克

科纳瑞克：可以，来吧米拉克：我不想跪下来

科纳瑞克：那就将法杖放高一点吧

米拉克：在床上就可以了

科纳瑞克：你还真是不易满足，米拉克

科纳瑞克：那么，你满足于现在的地位吗？

米拉克：我现在只想擦拭法杖，然后把它放到一个合适的地方，不要说这种挑衅的话，否则……

科纳瑞克：你很棒，亲爱的

米拉克：但我只为你做

科纳瑞克：我当然知道，傲慢的米拉克只为心爱的人做这种事情

米拉克：我想要把法杖放入展示柜，可展示柜是不会动的

科纳瑞克：你还是更喜欢被伺候啊，米拉克

—落幕—

第七幕

米拉克：你都听到了？

阿兹达尔：对

米拉克：不要乱说，这影响不太好，不仅是对科纳瑞克和我，还有拜龙教，以及所有龙祭司

阿兹达尔：我当然明白……为什么你可以和他就不可以和我？

米拉克：你在说什么胡话，以为我是人尽可夫吗？当然是喜欢他

阿兹达尔：你也喜欢那条一直被你冷落的龙吗？

米拉克：你看见了？是来要挟我吗？

阿兹达尔：不，当然不，我只是……只是

米拉克：我时间很紧，不如等你下次想好了再谈吧

阿兹达尔：我喜欢你

米拉克：知道了

阿兹达尔：你私通迪德拉

米拉克：还是来要挟我，何必说那么好听呢

阿兹达尔：不，如果你接受我，我是不会用这种手段逼迫你的，你会很幸福，什么痛苦也感受不到，可你拒绝了，这也是没有办法的办法

米拉克：看起来，倒是我伤你了，明明想出这种恶劣手段的人是你啊

阿兹达尔：我，我没有那种意思，只要你接受我……

米拉克：好，我和你做，希望你信守承诺

阿兹达尔：在科纳瑞克面前做

米拉克：你在开什么玩笑？专门把他请过来看我们做爱吗？

阿兹达尔：我安排时间与地点就可以了，你不能接受吗？私通迪德拉的米拉克

米拉克：可以

—落幕—

第八幕

阿兹达尔：真是暖和，就像地窖一样

米拉克：你倒是暖和，我可快冷死了

阿兹达尔：没有办法，不把下衣脱下来，是不能把腿分开到这个地步的

米拉克：慢点，我快挂不住了

阿兹达尔：我还以为你的体力向来……

科纳瑞克：哎

科纳瑞克：即使愉快到想哭，也最好忍着些，把脸冻坏了，就找不到新的伴侣了

米拉克：我爱你！

科纳瑞克：下次换个地方做，阿兹达尔，冻坏了身体不仅会耽误工作，而且也不能尽兴了

阿兹达尔：是

—落幕—

第九幕

米拉克：主人，我要

赫麦尤斯莫拉：要不为人所知的历史，还是不为人所知的未来？

米拉克：要你上我

赫麦尤斯莫拉：之前不是和阿兹达尔做过了吗？没有满足？

米拉克：我只从那场性·爱中得到了伤感

赫麦尤斯莫拉：所以，你来寻找快乐的知识

赫麦尤斯莫拉：大多数人在灌水时只打开最大那个的口，你知道为什么吗？米拉克：因为他们蠢赫麦尤斯莫拉：不，是因为他们没有充足的水源

赫麦尤斯莫拉：而我，拥有的水足够同时灌五六个壶了，喜欢吗？米拉克

米拉克：疼

赫麦尤斯莫拉：放松一点，不要排斥，很快，你就会重新理解快乐这个词了

—落幕—

第十幕

萨洛塔尔：现在就回拉布林西安吗？还是我们玩做爱？

米拉克：都不，随便转转吧

萨洛塔尔：天啊天啊天啊！我刚才不小心杀死了一条龙，我不是有意吸收你的魂魄的，对不起

米拉克：你说，你杀死了一条龙？

萨洛塔尔：看见那个骨架了吗？我吸收了那条龙的灵魂

米拉克：你可以控制不吸收的，对吗？

萨洛塔尔：是的，可是我没有控制好

米拉克：不要自责，萨洛塔尔，你只是没有控制好，没有控制好

萨洛塔尔：可我居然连他的名字都不知道，我和他无冤无仇，他居然就这么死了

—落幕—

第十一幕

萨洛塔尔：我在无意之间杀死了只龙，尼尔萨尤，怎么办

尼尔萨尤：除你之外还有谁看见了？

萨洛塔尔：还有米拉克，他是个好人，还安慰我了

尼尔萨尤：你不张扬，他不张扬，就没人知道这件事，别着急了

萨洛塔尔：可、可就这么放着不处理真的可以吗？

尼尔萨尤：好了，我去帮你处理此事

—落幕—

第十二幕

米拉克：科纳瑞克…科纳瑞克…科纳瑞克，独裁的暴君

尼尔萨尤：你就是米拉克吗？

米拉克：我是米拉克，你有什么事？

尼尔萨尤：为什么你身上，这不可能，你怎么会有龙的灵魂

米拉克：你……

尼尔萨尤：你是不是和叛军勾搭起来了？一定是，他们最近就在研究对付龙的方法

米拉克：不，我是拜龙教的…

尼尔萨尤：yol

【混乱】

米拉克：愚蠢

科纳瑞克：我从未想过，忠诚的向导会在某一天杀死一头龙

米拉克：他袭击了我，难不成我要被他杀死？

科纳瑞克：如果我运用吐目可以像你那样熟练，我就会一直feim，直到对方冷静

米拉克：然后呢？等到他回到龙群中，告诉那些蠢龙，有一个叫米拉克的人杀死了不知名的龙，在原地傻不拉几的等着他们的追杀？

科纳瑞克：不，我们不会因为一头龙的死亡而对一名优异的龙祭祀痛下杀手，和我回去吧，米拉克，我爱你

米拉克：你真会骗人，骗得我真高兴，就好像你真的为我好一样

科纳瑞克：我没有骗你，不论是前面的，还是后面的

米拉克：说谎，你是打算把我带回去后依法处置吧

米拉克：我走了，你要能抓得住我，就来抓吧！

科纳瑞克：孩子，过来，来，这里有糖果

小女孩：真的！

科纳瑞克：不要把今天的事情告诉任何人，好吗？

小女孩：好！

—落幕—

第十三幕

米拉克：请给予我力量，我的主人

赫麦尤斯莫拉：哪一种？

米拉克：可以让别人爱上我的

赫麦尤斯莫拉：你可真是寂寞，我的拥护者

赫麦尤斯莫拉：我会交给你的，但你要付出一些代价

米拉克：来吧，我等着

赫麦尤斯莫拉：你真是太淫荡了，必须要好好管教一下

米拉克：你放弃了那从壶嘴灌水的恶趣味，真是太好了

赫麦尤斯莫拉：不，完全没有

米拉克：额嗯，你干什么？

赫麦尤斯莫拉：我允许你将水流出了吗？米拉克

赫麦尤斯莫拉：忍住，直到我允许才能流出来。我松开了

赫麦尤斯莫拉：太不乖了，还是流了出来

米拉克：这根本不是人可以控制的事

赫麦尤斯莫拉：意识控制不了，就让身体控制吧，我们慢慢来学，不急，时间还很长

—落幕—

第十四幕

米拉克：我上次进去的时候，还是初夏，转眼，就是冬天了啊

米拉克：Gol Hah Dov，你叫什么名字？

克鲁兹克瑞勒：我叫克鲁洛纳兹洛克krilronaazlok，霸主

米拉克：那个名字不要再用了，从今天起你就是克鲁兹克瑞勒kruziikrel

克鲁兹克瑞勒：是，霸主

米拉克：带我去叛乱之地吧

—落幕—

第十五幕

独眼哈孔：你……你是不是龙裔？

米拉克：什么？

金刀：就是可以吸收龙的灵魂，你是吧，我看你身上龙的气息那么重

米拉克：对，我是

金刀：太棒了！有了龙裔我们屠龙会轻松许多！

老人：对啊，不用担心他们无休止地复活了

独眼哈孔：天生的屠龙者，你要不要加入我们的屠龙行动？

米拉克：屠龙，就你们？一个老人，一个女人，一个半瞎子？我还不想把性命搭进去

金刀：女人怎么了？比男人少块肉吗？我们比男人还多两块肉呢！

老人：年轻人，以貌取人啊，是不对的，你别看我老啊，我可也能打架的

独眼哈孔：总之，龙裔，你和不和我们一起屠龙？要是嫌屠普通龙不够刺激，我们可以一起杀奥杜因

米拉克：那也不够刺激

金刀：啊？那你要杀哪条龙

米拉克：我想要做爱

金刀：不行不行，我不做

老人：矜持一下吧，金刀

独眼哈孔：如果够刺激，你会和我们一起屠龙吗？

米拉克：会，毕竟吸收魂魄的感觉，很舒服

独眼哈孔：龙裔，如果疼，可以叫出来，他们不会嘲笑你的

金刀：真是没节操，不看不看

老人：非礼勿视

米拉克：你只打算上我一下？没有别的吗？

独眼哈孔：额，要不，金刀，你也牺牲一下

米拉克：更无聊了

独眼哈孔：那……老人，你牺牲一下吧

老人：你怎么能这样，我可是老人

米拉克：你确定他下面的矛还能用？

老人：就是就是

独眼哈孔：那你想怎样，龙裔，难道你要我珍藏多年的矢车菊？

米拉克：看起来就很脏

金刀：你怎么比那些龙还难伺候啊！我们就是不想伺候龙才反叛的！

米拉克：如果我射出来了，就和你们一起去屠几条龙，怎么样？

金刀：很划算，成交，独眼哈孔，你去给他

独眼哈孔：爽不爽，刺不刺激？

米拉克：出不来，就不爽

独眼哈孔：啊，兄弟，你到底是怎么忍的啊，这持久也太不对劲了，下回教教我好不？

米拉克：你不想尝试的

独眼哈孔：捅后面不行，揉前面也不行，你是不是在刻意为难我啊？

金刀：不想去就直说，曲里拐弯干嘛？

米拉克：你会模仿声音吗？

独眼哈孔：这个，不会哈

米拉克：那就不要白费力气了，估计我是出不来

—落幕—

第十六幕

米拉克：你是拜龙教的？

路人甲：是的，我的主人

米拉克：以后不拜龙，拜我吧

路人甲：好的，我的主人

米拉克：现在，吻我

米拉克：然后上我

米拉克：嗯，对，就这样

—落幕—

第十七幕

科纳瑞克：他们找到了龙裔？

拉格特：是的，一种可以吞噬龙魂的生物

沃坤：那就是一直不为我们所知的龙喽？

疯子奥塔：那可不一定，他的确具有龙的性质，可谁能保证他不会是一条蛇呢？


End file.
